Deseo
by Bara Tsu
Summary: Desearia ser mas sincera conmigo misma... Tomar el valor y decir que te amo.


**Bueno… antes que nada me presento, soy Rose y… ¿tengo que decir algo más? ah sí, vengo a dejar esta suerte historia, es la primera vez que publico algo referente a Citrus, aunque ya había escrito algo antes pero por azares de la vida extravié el usb que tenía el documento… lamentablemente.**

 **Aclaración: Citrus no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores**

 **Todo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Mei, Espero que les guste.**

…

 _ **Deseo…**_

Me encantaría ser más sincera.

Ser más valiente, menos fría y áspera.

Me encantaría decir, como tú, tan fácil lo que sientes...

Sonreírte al menos una vez y ser más dulce contigo.

Porque te lo mereces.

Te quiero lejos de mí... pero a la vez no quiero perderte.

Es tu sonrisa, tu enérgico aroma cítrico... perder la razón

Hey yuzu... me gustaría ser más sincera.

Me aprisione en mi misma... encarcelada en mis propios miedos

Libérame... libérame...

Ven a dar luz a este penumbroso mundo.

Te necesito... necesito tu calor.

Secretamente de mi misma... necesito de tu amor.

Me gustaría ser más sincera, al menos una vez contigo...

Descongelar mi gélido corazón...

Me gustaría ser quien mereces.

Te necesito… aunque mis labios se nieguen rotundamente a admitirlo.

Solo puedo admirarte en secreto, aunque se también que tú lo haces en el silencio.

Sé que me amas… pero no puedo ser lo que quiero ser.

No te merezco…

Obra del azar o del destino… no puedo separarme de ti

Me gustaría ser más sincera… decirte a la cara que por ti muero

Regalarte una cálida mirada… como tú siempre haces…

Me gustaría sonreírte al menos una vez.

Perdóname… pero no puedo.

No soy tu ángel… No soy más que un alma en pena

Perro del hortelano… no te quiero conmigo… pero tampoco con nadie

Soy egoísta… solo te hago infeliz. Eso me carcome lentamente por dentro.

Nos movemos tan cerca una de la otra… te necesito… por favor…

No me abandones…

Aunque de mis labios para afuera no pueda aceptarlo.

Secretamente de mi misma... necesito de tu amor.

Me gustaría ser más sincera, al menos una vez contigo...

Descongelar mi gélido corazón...

Me gustaría ser quien mereces.

¿Puedo vivir tan equivocada todo el tiempo?

Me gustaría retroceder en el tiempo… no conocerte jamás

Pero todo está hecho… y aquí me tienes enamorada completamente de ti.

Aunque silente… callado y completamente prohibido… a mis labios decírtelo.

Te beso, te abrazo… te tengo, pero por más que quiera… tú no puedes tenerme.

Percibo tu dolor… tus eternos llantos en la más oscura noche

Pero jamás puedo consolarte… jamás puedo auxiliarte

¿Cómo puedo decir amarte?

¿Cómo puedes amarme?

¿Por qué me siento muda? Una completa inútil

Quiero decírtelo… intentar sentir lo que sentí aquella vez tus labios regalaron a mi piel.

Me encantaría decir que te amo.

Me encantaría ser más sincera…

Me gustaría ser quien mereces.

Eres mi sol… Todo lo que siento es tu corazón partiéndose en pedazos…

No puedo actuar… aunque por dentro la sangre hierva por abrazarte

¿Podrás salvarme de mi misma?

Yuzu… ¿serás lo suficientemente valiente?

No soy un ángel… soy un demonio.

¡Escapa de mí!... por favor… vamos yuzu ¡apresúrate antes que sea demasiado tarde!

Algo se quiebra en mi pecho ¿tenía corazón?

Te quiero lejos de mí... pero a la vez no quiero perderte.

Es tu sonrisa, tu enérgico aroma cítrico... perder la razón

Hey yuzu... me gustaría ser más sincera.

Me aprisione en mi misma... encarcelada en mis propios miedos

Libérame... libérame...

Te amo y luego te desprecio… ¿Por qué soy así contigo?

Mis miedos me dominan… tengo miedo a amarte

Te amo… te conozco un día y te desconozco al siguiente…

¿Qué clase de monstruo soy? Tu corazón sangrante se quiebra a mis pies

Vamos yuzu… déjame en el olvido, me lo merezco

¿Por qué persistes aun sabiendo que jamás podre amarte como mereces?

¿Por qué sigues regalando color a mi mundo? ¿Por qué?

Antes de ti todo era gris, ahora es arcoíris…

Me gustaría sonreírte al menos una vez.

Regalarte una sonrisa cálida como las que das tú.

Me encantaría ser más sincera.

Tú me haces creer… en algo que yo me consideraba inmune…

Amor.

Me gustaría ser quien mereces…

He perdido tanto… todo lo que quiero es no perderte a ti…

Pero tienes que irte… si no quieres que siga haciéndote sufrir.

Tú me haces fuerte como nadie pudo haberlo hecho.

Tu historia continuara sin mí en ella, con un final feliz… como debería

¿Tenías que enamorarte de mí? Has roto cada uno de mis esquemas

Quiero olvidarme de ti… pero mi vida está ligada a ti…

Te amo… pero no importa cuanto lo desee… jamás podre decirlo para ti

Me encantaría ser más sincera.

Ser más valiente, menos fría y áspera.

Me encantaría decir, como tú, tan fácil lo que sientes...

Sonreírte al menos una vez y ser más dulce contigo.

Porque te lo mereces.

Te quiero lejos de mí... pero a la vez no quiero perderte.

Libérame... libérame...

Ven a dar luz a este penumbroso mundo.

Te necesito... necesito tu calor.

Secretamente de mi misma... necesito de tu amor.

Me gustaría ser más sincera, al menos una vez contigo...

Descongelar mi gélido corazón...

Me gustaría ser quien mereces.

Te necesito… aunque mis labios se nieguen rotundamente a admitirlo.

Te amo… aunque mis labios se nieguen rotundamente a admitirlo.

Rescátame… Tengo miedo de seguir amándote… tengo miedo de seguir lastimándote

Regálame de tu calor… Regálame de tu amor…

Me encantaría decir que te amo.

Me encantaría ser más sincera…

Me gustaría ser quien mereces.

Eres mi sol… Todo lo que siento es tu corazón partiéndose en pedazos…

No puedo actuar… aunque por dentro la sangre hierva por abrazarte

¿Podrás salvarme de mi misma?

Yuzu… ¿serás lo suficientemente valiente?

No soy un ángel… soy un demonio.

Si tan solo puedo verte de lejos...

Bella y completamente viva... tus ojos siempre rebosantes de alegría

Ríes con fuerza... con vida

La luna ilumina sutilmente tu rostro pálido

Vamos... sonríe una vez más... sonríe para mi

Intenta regresar mi fría alma a ese inerte cuerpo

Vuelve con una sonrisa dar calor a mi cuerpo... notas de vida... aliento fresco.

Y aunque lo niegue… de mis labios para adentro… Te amo.

 **Gracias por leer, no tengo mucho que decir asi que bueno…**

 **Se despide Rose, hasta la próxima**


End file.
